teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishface
Xever Montes, aka Xever or Fishface, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He was formerly a human who was a Brazilian street thug, until he was recruited by Shredder to serve The Foot Clan after an incident that lead him to be in prison and was partnered alongside with the famous martial arts celebrity, Chris Bradford. At some point, he mutates into a mutant Snakehead after getting in contact with the mutagen contained within a Mutagen Bomb of The Kraang, causing him to lack legs due to him being a fish. That was until the genius mad scientist and inventor Baxter Stockman built mechanical legs and breathers for him. After Super Shredder was resurrected by Kavaxas and Tiger Claw had to forcefully deal with modifications that were done to The Foot, he decides to quit from being a part of the clan in order for him to continue his stealing career, which he used to be before he was a mutant. His signature weapons are a pair of Butterfly Knives and a Balisword. He has a rivalry with Chris Bradford/ Dogpound/ Rahzar and Raphael. Xever Montes debuts in New Friend, Old Enemy and Fishface debuts in The Gauntlet. Backstory As Xever Montes Xever Montes was born to an unknown couple in São Paulo, Brazil. Later on he ended up in the street as an urchin and started his career as a master thief. Xever was one of the best thieves, until he ended up in prison due to him failing to steal a briefcase. After becoming locked up in jail, he spent an unknown period of time and was able to create weapons of his own. But one day Oroku Saki came to visit the prisoner, who turned out to be the owner of the briefcase Xever was attempting to steal. Saki decides to spare his life and recruited him to be a part of The Foot Clan, due to his talent. Montes later on meet his new partner-in-crime, Chris Bradford, a famous martial arts celebrity and apprentice of Shredder. Later on when Shredder had located his old nemesis, Hamato Yoshi, in New York City with his ninja army, Xever and the rest of The Foot went with Shredder to help him in his hunt for Yoshi. As Fishface While the Ninja Turtles were attempting to detonate the Mutagen Bomb of The Kraang on the rooftop of Wolf Hotel, Chris Bradford and Xever Montes (who went to hunt down the Turtles after failing Shredder in their previous mission) came to fought off the Turtles. During the fight, after Donatello successfully deactivates the bomb before it exploded, the Turtles surround the two men to finally finish them off. With nowhere to escape from the mutant turtles, Bradford breaks the glass container that contained the Mutagen and caused the two men to be washed away. After Shredder came to fight off the Turtles and was about to finish them off, Bradford and Xever emerged from their mutation to reveal their new mutant forms. Bradford mutated into a humanoid Akita mutant (after being bitten by Shredder's guard dog, Hachiko) and Xever mutated into a humanoid snakehead mutant (after grabbing a living snakehead at a sushi stand). With Shredder being distracted by his mutated henchmen, the Turtles retreat from their fight. Xever was temporarily no longer participated in the missions of The Foot Clan due to his mutant form lacking legs, until Shredder recruited Baxter Stockman, a genius mad scientist and inventor (that Dogpound encountered when Stockman and his M.O.U.S.E.R.S started to steal from him and the Purple Dragons). That was when Stockman started to develop mechanical legs and breathers for Xever that he later on used so that he could be on land. On the same day he gained the mechanical legs, he confronted the Turtles for the first time in his mutant form. After getting angered for them mocking him, he fights them off and gains the mutant name of Fishface by Michelangelo, due to Xever's face resembling a fish due to his mutant form. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry As Xever Montes As Fishface * Enhanced Strength: In combat, he is very strong in fighting any opponent of his. * Enhanced Agility: With his Mechanical Legs, he is a very fast fighter. He could perform some very quick attacks that could get you by surprise, even swim very fast. * Enhanced Endurance: Even though he could get defeated, he recovers in seconds to continue the fight. * Mechanical Legs: These robotic legs that were invented by Baxter Stockman helps Fishface to be on land. With these, he can perform the same attacks he used to make as Xever Montes, and a few new ones. Also, his legs were seen to have these rocket skates that were added on. * Butterfly Knives: With his love for blades, he uses a pair of butterfly knives in combat. * Balisword: With his love for blades, he uses a sword in combat. This sword works sort of like a butterfly knife due to Fishface having to take out the blade. * Jaws: He has these sharp jaws that back him up in combat to bite any opponent or break anything. * Venomous Bite: He has a venomous bite that is used on his opponents. This was first used on Raphael the first time they fought when he had barely gotten his Mechanical Legs. Weaknesses As Xever Montes As Fishface Relationships Episodes As Xever Montes Season 1 * New Friend, Old Enemy (Debut) * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet (Last Appearance) * Baxter's Gambit (Flashback) As Fishface Season 1 * The Gauntlet (Debut) * Panic in the Sewers (Silent Cameo) * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * Baxter's Gambit * The Pulverizer Returns! * Showdown Part One Season 2 * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion Part One (Silent Cameo) * The Invasion Part Two (Silent Cameo) Season 3 * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino (Silent Cameo) * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Meet Mondo Gecko * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! (Silent Cameo) * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Silent Cameo) Season 4 * City at War * The Super Shredder (Silent Cameo) * The Power Inside Her * Requiem * Owari Season 5 * The Forgotten Swordsman * Heart of Evil (Silent Cameo) * End Times (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * One of the alternative mutant names that Michelangelo was going to give to Xever was Robo-Carp. This nickname makes a very clear reference to Robo-Cop. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Villain Category:Adult Category:The Foot Clan Category:Former Human Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Purple Dragons Allies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Non-Human Category:Criminal Category:Humanoids Category:Accidental Mutations Category:Rivals Category:Thief Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Brazilian Category:Thug Category:Human Category:Pre-Mutants Category:Non-Mutant Category:Assassin Category:Former Villains